Cresent Moon Destiny
by DarkPriestess01
Summary: After Inuyasha breaks Kagome’s heart on last time, leaving her for Kikyo, Kagome runs away only to find out about a heritage that she never knew about. And what does Sesshomaru have to do with this? Chapter 2 is up now!
1. The Prophecy

Disclaimer- I own do not own Inuyasha and company, Rumiko Takahashi does. My characters are my own though…so no stealing!

Summery- After Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart on last time, leaving her for Kikyo, Kagome runs away only to find out about a heritage that she never knew about. And what does Sesshomaru have to do with this?

* * *

Prequel

The Prophecy

Kagome's Birth:

It had been hours and hours of painful labor for Kio Higurashi. This child who was within her was her first, a little girl whom she decided to name Kagome. It was close to three in the morning when she heard the beautiful cry of her new born baby girl. She rested herself back on the bed, utterly exhausted. A smile formed upon her lips as the doctor walked up to her side holding her small Kagome. Kio took Kagome into her arms lovingly and was surprised to see the appearance of her daughter. She had black hair and what seemed to be silver streaks in them. On her forehead was a backwards silver crescent moon and her eyes were a silvery blue color. It was then that she heard a voice that shook her very bones.

"_When the hurt of betrayal descends, the warrior will arise. Born of pain, heartache, and sadness the chosen will come forth, wielding the power to destroy the darkness that threatens to swallow this earth. But beware for there are those who will seek to use her for evil. Should she be swayed by them to do their bidding the world will fall into eternal darkness."_

Kio's eyes widened as the voice, which was clearly female, spoke. After the voice faded Kio noticed her daughter's crescent moon marking was gone, along with the silver highlights in her hair. Her eyes had changed to a clear aqua blue, no hint of silver at all. Puzzled as ever, Kio knew that her little daughter would save the world one day. 'Oh little Kagome.' She thought, looking down at her small daughter that lay sleeping in her arms. 'If only your father were still alive to see his beautiful daughter.' Her eyes grew misty as she looked out the window. 'Oh Kaemon, if only you could see her. She looks so much like you in her other form.' She closed her eyes, picturing her beloveds face in her mind. 'Your heritage will live through in her.' She opened her eyes and looked down at her small daughter. 'I must be sure that no one knows about this until she is ready to fulfill her destiny.'

She placed glanced around, making sure no one else was in the room. When she was sure no one was around she placed a hand onto her daughters forehead and her hand began to glow pink. She closed her eyes and began to speak, "On the day of your 18th birthday will the form of the protector arise and your true form will take its place. Sealed until then it will lay at bay until that fateful day." She opened her eyes and stared down at Kagome. "Little Kagome, you are meant for great things." She looked out the window and stared up at the crescent moon, knowing that a day would come that she would have to explain to her daughter what had happened on this very day. Her heritage would be hidden until that day. No one must know about Kaemon's daughter, that was why he had sent his mate through the bone eaters well to this time, trying to keep his mate and daughter safe.

Sesshomaru's Birth:

The great Dog General of the West, InuTaisho, paced the corridor as he fought to control his youkai that was trying to break loose. 'Mate is hurting! Must go to her!' His youkai growled within her mind. He shoved it back further, knowing if he let him loose, everyone around his mate would be harmed. His eyes flashed from their golden color, to red, and then back again. Every male servant was nowhere to be seen, knowing their lives would end the moment any one of them stepped foot into that corridor.

After a long, painstaking day, one of the healers stepped out into the hallway. InuTaisho rushed forward, eyes eager for the news that she had. She smiled and bowed to the lord, "Your son and mate await you Lord." She stepped back as he swept into the room and to the bedside of his mate. He looked down at the small bundle that she held in her arms. He had silver hair and piercing golden eyes, just like his father. He had two magenta colored stripes on his cheeks and the same color of stripes that started at his ankles and winded up his legs to his hips and on his arms that started at his wrists and winded up to his shoulders. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon, something that he had inherited from his mother, not his father.

When he was looking over his son, both himself and his mate were startled by a voice that came out of nowhere and it was clear that only they could hear it.

"_Out of the west will the Protector come forth, bound to the warrior by fate. Only he can protect and save her from the evil that threatens to overtake this world. Should he fail in his task, the world shall be doomed._

_When the hurt of betrayal descends, the warrior will arise. Born of pain, heartache, and sadness the chosen will come forth, wielding the power to destroy the darkness that threatens to swallow this earth. But beware for there are those who will seek to use her for evil. Should she be swayed by them to do their bidding the world will fall into eternal darkness._

_When the two become one, the crescent moon shall arise and all shall be saved."_

His mate looked up at him, her eyes wide after taking in what had just happened. "Mate," She started but was cut off.

"Have no worries mate. Our son will be safe until this warrior comes forth." He put a gentle hand on the side of his mates face. "Our son is the Protector. We shall teach him well." He looked down at his son, 'My son, when the time arises, you must protect the warrior. If not, all shall be destroyed.'

* * *

Ok so what do you guys think about the changes I have done for this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey sorry that I have not updated everyone. I am doing renovations on my story such as adding on new things and making the chapters longer. I just recently went in for Oral surgery so I won't be updating for a bit. So if anyone has any questions or idea's that I can use, go ahead and email me!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Born of Betrayal

Kagome's POV:

It had been a long day for the group, everyone was tired and hungry and they wanted to set up camp. Well, all except Inuyasha. Kagome, finally getting fed up with the hanyou, turned to him and in a kind voice asked, "Inuyasha, can we please stop to set up camp. Everyone is tired and getting hungry." All she got in return from him was a grunt. She took a deep breath before yelling, "INUYASHA, WE ARE STOPPING AND SETTING UP CAMP!" That got his attention. He whirled around to her, his golden eyes burning in anger.

"What in the heck was that for Kagome?" He growled.

"Inuyasha," She said trialing off. His ears went back in alarm, knowing what she was going to say, "SIT BOY." He went face first into the dirt, making a small crater with his body.

He got up quickly got up and glared at her. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"That was for not listening to me and being a jerk Inuyasha." She said, her chocolate brown eyes dancing in anger. "Now please, will you go get some fish so I can start making dinner?" He muttered something under his breath, but she didn't catch it, and took off into the forest.

The ground found a small clearing and set up camp. About an hour and a half later, Inuyasha still had not returned and Kagome was starting to get worried that something had happened to him. "Hey guys, I will be back. I'm going to go look for Inuyasha." She set off into the forest.

It wasn't long before she saw Kikyo's soul collectors and she arched her eyebrows. 'What is Kikyo doing here?' She wondered as she walked towards them. She stopped behind a tree when her eyes landed on the form on Kikyo and Inuyasha. She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Inuyasha say her name. "Kikyo, Kagome means nothing to me. She's nothing compared to you and its you I love, not her."

"Are you sure about that Inuyasha, because you seem pretty tied up around her finger." Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo, Kagome is nothing more than a shard detector to me. I don't love her." Inuyasha stated before he bent down and kissed Kikyo.

Kagome placed her hand on her mouth to keep the sound of her gasp in as tears started running down her face. Turning, she took off into the forest. Tears ran freely down Kagome's face now as she raced blindly through the forest. His words still rang in her mind. 'She's nothing compared to you Kikyo. It's you who I love, not her. She is only a shard detector to me.'

'Do I really mean that much to you Inuyasha? It was Kikyo who sealed you to that tree, not me, and it was me who had freed you from that tree in the first place. You would still be there, sealed to that tree, if it hadn't been for me.'

She had been running for who knows how long when she felt her body tiring. That was when she felt her foot catch onto a tree root and sent her flying to the air, landing hard on the ground. She didn't bother trying to get up, it was no use. All she wanted to do right now was die. If she had been more aware of her surroundings she would have been able to sense the aura of a powerful youkai in the area.

She curled up into a ball, sobbing, on the ground. She felt her purification powers rising within her body but right now she could really care less. She let out a wail and her powers sprang out of her body and created a barrier around her, one that no one could penetrate. Her powers began to grow inside her and soon consumed her entire body. She was lifted off the ground and into the air as a pink light began to swirl around her. It grew in brightness, making it so that Kagome was no longer visible.

A few minutes later the light disappeared and she was lowered to the ground. Her hair was longer now, reaching down to her ankles. It was a deep ebony color and had silver streaks in it. Her eyes had turned from their beautiful, deep blue color to a silvery color with a tint of blue. On her forehead shined a silver crescent moon.

It was then that Kagome felt the powerful aura of the youkai, Lord Sesshomaru-sama. She lifted her eyes quickly, searching around the area she was in, with the last bit of strength she possessed. Her eyes finally landed on the tall InuYoukai before she felt her world go dark.

Sesshomaru's POV:

The scent of tears hit the nose of the powerful youkai lord. Brow furrowed when he realized just who it was by her aura. What the Hanyou's wrench doing in these areas and most importantly, why was she alone? He did not sense his pathetic half brother in the area, so why was she here alone? He turned his golden eyes onto the green toad that stood next to him. "Jaken," He said to the creature in his usually cold voice. "Watch Rin and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

With that he turned on his heels and walked away, heading in the direction that he sensed the Miko. His brows arched when he felt purification powers burst into power and growled softly. 'If that stupid Miko doesn't control herself she will hurt others.' With that thought in mind he set off at a quicker pace. When he reached her she had already erected a barrier around herself of pure purification powers.

He watched the Miko inside the barrier disappear inside a bright pink light. When the light works were over his brows shot up in surprise. Where a Miko was before now lay a full youkai, what kind he was not sure. She also had kept her Miko powers, which stunned him beyond words, which never happened to the ice prince. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere speaking, "_When the hurt of betrayal descends, the warrior will arise.__ Out of the west will the Protector come forth, bound to the warrior by fate.'_

His brows shot up at the voice and he took a step back. The recognized what had been said just then. It was the prophecy that his father had taught him about before he had died. One of the things that his father had said was, 'You must find this warrior Sesshomaru. Only she can save this world. You must find and protect her with your life.' He had scoffed at his father when he had told him this. He knew that a prophecy had been given at his birth and now it seemed like the prophecy was real.

He walked over to the Miko and picked her up into his arms (Yes, in this story Sesshomaru has both of his arms. Don't like it, well then get over it!). 'You are safe for now Miko.' He thought as he formed his youkai cloud beneath his feet and flew up into the sky, heading towards the West.

Ok so here is the revised second chapter. Tell me what you think and if I get enough reviews telling me that you like it, I will post up the edited chapter 3. So please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
